Life of mine
by Pimp'in Tapeworm
Summary: They say third times the charm. This is my third attempt of writing a skyrim story so I hope I finally did good this time. This story is about my characters past, telling the events that happened before he knew he was Dragonborn.
1. Chapter 1

I don't think anyone ever expects their destiny to rush out at them like mine did. I still remember clear as day almost being beheaded just before Alduin flew in and destroyed Helgen. When I got away I considered my self fortunate and never thought I would come across what I later found out to be the World-Eater again. But as destiny would have it, Alduins fate was intertwined with my own. I used to never believe in a set fate. I used to think people's destinies was what they made it to be. This of course was before I knew I was Dragonborn, something my fellow Nords held in high regard.

Before then I lived a life of a vagabond. I was once a proud member of the thieves Guild and before then I was under the apprenticeship of a lone Orc warrior by the name of Borak, who I consider to be the closest thing to a father that I've ever had.

However I can still remember a time when I was a boy living in the forest in the Rift with my parents. My father and mother were great hunters, always bringing home their kills for supper. Little did I know at first that we were manbeasts of Hircine. My father would always tell me stories of werewolves and he knew a great deal from what I am able to remember of them. My parents weren't aggressive though, they were always very pleasant, loving people, but prejudices run deep. A group of bandits with a great hatred for werewolves known as the Silver Hand found our cabin one night when I was four and charged in with their swords and slaughtered my parents.

"What should we do with the cub?" One of them asked.

"Don't bother." Their leader said. "What can he do, he's just a pup. If the wild doesn't kill him, starvation will."

It would be three long days before Borak would stumble upon my cabin and find me half dead laying next to my mother's body.

I woke up the next night next to a fire, Borak sitting next me poking the fire. "Good. You're up finally." Borak said. "I almost didn't think you'd make it." I didn't say anything at first and Borak knelt in front of me. "Eat this." He said handing me a plate of food which I grabbed immediately.

"Where am I? Where's Ma and Da?" I asked desperately.

"Do you not remember what happened?" I shook my head no. "Three days ago I found you laying next to your parents bodies. You were in very poor shape, so I brought you here and brought you back to health."

"Bodies?" I questioned.

"Your parents are dead, murdered by the looks of it. Do you know who did it." My eyes started to tear up and a shook my head no. "What's your name kid?

"Saviik." I answered almost in a whisper.

"Saviik huh? That's a strong name for a kid your age." Borak said politely. "Look Saviik. Get some rest and I'll take you to where I buried your parents in the morning. How does that sound?" I didn't say anything I just finished my plate of food and went back to sleep.

Borak had buried my parents behind the cabin, I knelt next to their graves and started crying, Borak just stood their with his arms crossed.

"Saviik." He said. I didn't turn to face him but he knew I was listening. "Grab anything you want to take with you because you're staying with me from now on."

"Huh." I said turning to face him.

"Your going to stay with me and just so something like this doesn't happen again I'm going to train you and school you on everything I know. Now grab anything you want to bring with you and let's go." I could only stare at him at him at first, then I wiped my eyes free of the tears and nodded.

* * *

Even though it is short, I'll try to make future chapters longer but no promises. I hope you all enjoy it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2. I made it a little bit longer then the last so I hope you enjoy it. I do plan to get into the Theives guild quest line later as implied in the last chapter so bare with it.

* * *

My master and I set up camp in the forest in the Rift far from my old home to conduct my training. Training with my master wasn't not the easiest thing to deal with; my first day of training he handed an iron sword and told me to get used to the weight then instructed me to swing at a tree in horizontal strokes until he told me to stop. He sat in a wooden stump and watched as I did as I was told stopping only to catch my breath.

"Did I say stop?" Borak asked.

"No, I need..."

"Then keep swinging Saviik!" He said interrupting me. "Don't stop until I say otherwise!"

arguing with my master was always fruitless, he maintained a constant stern attitude towards me to keep me focused and motivated, ranging from repeatedly swinging a sword at a tree until my arms felt like they couldn't move, to running up and down hills with a heavy backpack to hand to hand combat training, it wouldn't matter how tired I was, how hungry I was, or how fed up with him I was he never gave up on me and constantly laid into me when I wanted to quit. Not to say it was all difficult, learning to hunt wild game with a bow or being to taught to fish with just my hands were my favorite exercises. Borak was also skilled in the ways of alchemy, he told me that learning how to brew potions was essential for wandering warriors because you never know when one may come in handy during travel or combat.

By the age of eight I had grown used to the routine and had become efficient at it; I still had much to learn, that I knew but I felt confident in my skills and thought I would be able to handle myself in a fight. I would think that with my growing skills I could help others, protect them from people who would do them harm. Just like most things though, bringing this up to my master resulted in him scolding and insulting me. I would boldly stand right in front of him and tell him that we should go out and try to protect others.

"No." Borak would sternly and quickly tell me.

"Why! Why do we just stand here and waste time when there are others out there who could use our help!" I shouted, giving him an angry look.

"Because you're not ready yet you stupid boy!"

Words got stuck in my throat before I retorted to his statement. "I'm not ready? Master for the past three blasted years I've done everything you've ever told me to do. When will I be ready then?" I questioned.

Borak stood up from his stump, arms crossed over his chest. He leaned forward, looking me in the eye and said, "When I say you are. And judging by the way your acting I'd say you still have ways to go before you are boy." He walked away and sat back down on his wooden stump, his arms still crossed. I didn't say anything back to him, I just turned my back to him, brushed my ever-growing hair out of my face and went back to sword training and we didn't say another word to each other that day.

That same night incidentally something happened that neither of us expected. Do to my anger something inside was raging, something fierce and determined. We didn't know it but I was born Werewolf. Unable to sleep that night I couldn't control the beast trying to get out, the urge to let it out became stronger and stronger that it eventually got loose.

My master woke up, hearing my grunts and growls as the beast started to take over. "Saviik!" Borak shouted as he quickly ran to my side. I don't remember anything of the night but master had told me that my eyes were blank while my teeth became fangs and my nails became claws as fur slowly started to cover my body. He had told me he had to chase me down when the transformation was complete because I apparently took off, killing a few wild life here and there that I passed until he later caught up with me, shooting me in the leg with an arrow treated with a paralytic poison.

Next thing I knew I was bound to a tree naked next to our camp site, the sun just started to rise, our camp fire newly lit as my master stood in front of me.

"Master?" I said in a daze. "What happened? I..." I stopped talking when I tried to get up because I finally noticed I was tied up. "Why am I tied up?"

"Do you remember anything that happened within the past four hours?" Borak questioned.

I tried to think but I couldn't remember anything past going to sleep angry. "No." I said confused.

"Hmmm...I thought so."

"What happened?" I asked again.

"Saviik. Do you know what a werewolf is?"

"Aye. My father used to tell me stories about them all the time."

"And do you know why that is?"

Giving it some thought I didn't exactly know why. "No I guess I don't but what does this have to..."

"Well turns out you are one. So were your parents apparently." Borak interrupted.

At first I didn't say anything I just sat there and let the information sink in. "A werewolf but how?"

"Think about it. You turned suddenly last night and as far as I know you haven't had any contact with any werewolves unless the ones that killed your parents were ones, which I don't because their wounds were too neat to be caused by such creatures. So I can only assume your parents were werewolves effectively making you one as well."

"What do we do?" I asked hoping for a hopefully answer.

"I don't know."Borak replied cutting my binds loose. "As far as I know there is no known cure for Lycanthropy. I guess the only thing we can do is figure out how to control it so your incident last night doesn't repeat itself."

I stood up and my master handed me a pair of cloths to put on. After I got dressed I asked if he had any ideas as to how exactly we can control it.

"I'm not exactly to sure." Borak stated. "What I do know is that sometimes a werewolf's power is sometimes driven by emotion and now that your eight years old your mind is becoming more complex. So I guess the only thing we can do is make sure you stay calm." He looked at me for a second then said, "Take the day off. No training today, just get some rest, you look exhausted. As for today I'm doing the hunting, you just stay here." He said grabbing his bow as he walked into the forest to search for game. The entire morning all I did was sit and think about that I had just learned. It took a while for the information to set in, as the day grew on all I could do was except it.

* * *

Again I hope you enjoyed this chapter. The idea to Saviik's sudden transformation is in the game we know that Lycanthropy can be given through contact with their blood and as far as I know the game doesn't say anything about people who are born werewolves, if it does please let me know. But anyway's I thought since Saviik was born a werewolf I like to think he may be more powerful then werewolves who are made into werewolves as demonstrated in the game. Also because Saviik is getting older the beast inside of him is getting stronger so he lost control when he got angry. I hope that clears things up if you were confused.

One last thing, any advice or ideas you'd be willing to offer I will gladly consider. I really want to make this story work for whoever reads it. So if want to give me some pointers don't hesitate to tell me I suck and this is what I should do. Like if there was anything wrong in this chapter or if you think I should add this or that to it please let me know I want to see what you guys have to say. Please and thank you.


End file.
